Batu?
by Laela Park
Summary: Di cuaca yang begitu terik, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih -ah bukan tetapi sepasang 'suami-istri' di balkon mereka? apa yang mereka lakukan hingga membuat naruto begitu marah kepada Sasuke? SasuNaru, BL/YAOI/MPreg


**BATU?**

 **SasuNaru, Uchiha Sasuke|Uzumaki Naruto**

 **AU/OOC/BL/YAOI/MPREG**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

WARNING!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYS LOVE/SHONEN AI/YAOI, PLEASE JUST IGNORE IT.

Terik mentari membiaskan cahayanya menembuh sang kaca, menerangi ruang yang seharusnya padam. Hangat menyebar menguasai yang terperangkap. Riuh warga menjaja memenuhi jalan, menembus suara pada tembok di pinggirnya. Menjadi melodi bagi penghuni yang sedang rehat. Seperti mereka yang terlena menikmati siang yang hangat.

 **Naruto POV**

"Sasuke?"

"Hei Sasuke?"

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"YAK TEMEEEEEEEE..!" Teriakku memanggilnya. Sudah sekian kali aku memanggilnya, namun tidak ada balasan. Bukankah jarak kita hanya sebatas meja saja. Tapi kenapa dia tidak mendengarku? Menyebalkan.

"Tidak usah berteriak, aku mendengarmu Dobe!"

 _Twich.._

Mendengarku katanya! Lalu kenapa dia tidak menyahut. Hah! Sabar sabar, demi anakku aku harus bersabar.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menyahut, Sasuke?" Tanya ku kembali mencoba untuk bersabar.

"Hn."

 _Twich twich.._

" _TEMEEEEE...!"_ Teriakku membatin, rasanya ingin sekali aku melemparnya dengan meja yang ada di hadapanku. Dasar Uchiha, minim ekspresi. Bila ini adalah adegan sebuah anime, mungkin sudah ada dua sudut persimpangan di keningku. Dia menyebalkan. Kenapa aku bisa menikah dengan orang seperti itu. Isshh..

Aku benar-benar bosan. Hanya berdiam diri di balkon sambil melihat orang-orang berlalu-lalang atau melihat si Teme sialan itu bercinta dengan bukunya. Tidak bisakah ia berhenti sejenak dan memperhatikan istrinya yang butuh dimanja ini. Huhuhu. Lihat saja, aku akan terus mengganggunya sampai ia melepas perhatiannya dari buku sialan itu.

"Temeeee..." Panggilku agak sedikit manja.

"Hn." Jawabnya dengan ciri khasnya. Tidak adakah kata lain yang kau punya Sasuke.

"Tem.." Panggilku terhenti. Untuk sejenak aku melupakan apa tujuanku memanggilnya. Menyaksikannya seperti ini begitu mempesona. Wajahnya yang tampan terbias sinar matahari membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan. Postur tubuhnya yang proposional dan sikap dinginnya, gerakan membalik selembar kertas saja sudah terlihat menawan. Walau aku sering melihatnya, tapi entah mengapa aku masih terpana dibuatnya.

Ku pandangi sejenah pria itu, sedikit menghilangkan bosanku nyatanya. Ku lihat matanya, ku pandangi iris hitam kelam yang telah membuatku terjerat olehnya. Begitu menawan.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Kita belum menyiapkan nama untuk anak kita. Dan sepertinya aku mempunyai ide untuk nama anak kita." Tuturku kepadanya.

"Hn?" Jawabnya seperti biasa. Sepertinya aku harus menyarankannya untuk membaca kamus agar kosa katanya bertambah. Aku tak habis pikir. Tapi aku lihat kali ini ia memalingkan wajahnya kepada ku. Sepertinya ia agak tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau kita beri nama anak kita. Nama-nama batu?" Saranku kepadanya.

"Batu? Maksudmu kau mau memberi nama anak kita dengan nama batu bata, koral, batu apung, batu kali atau semacamnya, begitu?"

"Waaahh.. Kau berbicara begitu panjang. Tapi.. YAKK BAKA no TEMEEEEEEEEE..! Masa kau mau memberi nama anakmu dengan nama yang seperti itu. Yang benar saja?" Aku tidak habis pikir, apa sih yang ada di dalam otaknya. Ini kah Uchiha yang jenius itu? Ku usap gundukan perutku, berharap anakku tidak akan seperti ayahnya.

"Tadi kau sendiri yang mengatakan ingin memberi nama batu, Dobe."

"Ya maksudku bukan batu yang seperti itu. Maksudku nama batu perhiasan Teme." Terangku padanya.

"Seharusnya kau menjelaskannya lebih awal Dobe. Kau memang benar-benar Dobe." Hardiknya padaku. wajahnya seperti menyiratkan kemenangan. Hei, seharusnya aku yang seperti itu setelah mendengar kau menyebutkan nama-nama itu.

"Tapi setidaknya kau berpikir, Teme. Mana otak jeniusmu itu? Jenis batu itu kan banyak, masa kau menyarankan nama murahan itu. Uhh." Balasku padanya, aku benar-benar kesal melihat tampang merendahkannya itu.

"Dobe!"

 _Twitch.._

Kenapa setiap dia yang mengatakannya selalu membuatku merasa bahwa akulah yang paling bodoh.

" _TEME SIALAAN.."_

Astaga. Aku rasa hari ini aku sudah banyak sekali mengumpat. Ini sangat buruk untuk kesehatanku dan janinku. Hari ini Sasuke benar-benar menyebalkan. Dari pada amarahku semakin memuncak, lebih baik aku masuk ke dalam saja.

"Jadi kau ingin memberi nama anak kita apa, hn?" Sasuke menarik tanganku. Membawaku ke dalam pangkuannya. Dan aku benci saat seperti ini. Suasana di mana aku tidak bisa berkutik karena perlakuannya.

"Jadi?" Tanyanya lagi.

Akhh.. Aku benar-benar benci, tidak.. tapi aku benar-benar menyukainya. Perlakuan lembutnya terhadapku membuatku terdiam. Suara baritonnya seakan menghipnotisku. Membuatku benar-benar tak dapat berpaling darinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memberikan nama anak kita dengan Onyx? Nama it.."

"Kau ingin memberi nama anak kita seperti nama tipe HP BB, Dobe?"

"TEME BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA TEME BAKAAAAA...!"

Aku memukuli badannya, memberontak dipangkuaannya. Benar-benar merusak suasana. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Sasuke? Kenapa hari ini ia sangat menyebalkan? Apa-apaan sikapnya itu? Membuatku ingin menangis, entah kenapa selama mengandung ,Sasuke berubah menjadi begitu menyebalkan, seakan-akan aku dipermainkan. Atau akulah yang menjadi begitu sensitif.

 **Naruto POV end**

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, ia benar-benar ingin menangis. Netranya mulai berkaca-kaca, membasahi iris birunya yang begitu indah.

"Hiks.. Tidak bisakah kau serius seperti biasanya, Sasuke? Entah kenapa kau yang seperti ini begitu menyebalkan. Hiks.." Air mata pun lolos membasahi pipi gempalnya. Sang tertuduh pun hanya diam menyaksikan sang blonde menangis.

"Kau menyebalkan Teme! Aku.. Aku.. kan hanya ingin memberikan nama anak kita dengan nama Onyx. Hiks.. Sebuah batu mulia berwarna hitam pekat yang begitu menawan, seperti matamu yang juga selalu menawan. Tapi hiks.. kenapa reak.."

"Shappire." Sambung Sasuke, memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto sedikit bingung dengan penuturan Sasuke.

Sasuke menangkup kedua sisi wajah Naruto. Ia tatap netra yang selama ini telah memenjarakannya sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya, netra yang selama ini telah menjeratnya ke dalam pesonanya. Ia usap aliran air yang mengalir dari netra tersebut. Tidak membiarkan netra itu hilang akan binarnya. Ia tersenyum, menyaksikan wajah manis yang kini telah menjadi tenang.

"Shappire atau Shapira bila anak kita adalah perempuan. Bukankah itu nama yang begitu cantik dan indah? Secantik matamu, seindah binar matamu."

 _Chu~_

Ia kecup kening Naruto, kedua mata, hidung hingga bibir mungil Naruto. Mengecapnya lembut menghantarkan perasaan yang mendalam terhadap sosok berharga dalam tautannya. Ia rengkuh tubuh yang mulai menggemuk tersebut, menyalurkan kehangatan yang begitu nyaman. Menenangkan sosok yang terisak, menghapuskan rasa benci yang menyelubungi.

" _Kau membuatku takut, Sasuke. Kau selalu membuatku takut akan kehilanganmu. Aku mencintaimu."_ Ucap Naruto membatin. Ia menyamankan pelukannya, menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan sang kekasih.

"Aku juga menncintaimu, Uchiha Naruto."

Tiada lagi wicara yang bersua. Hanya berdiam diri, menikmati waktu bersama. Menanti sang senja kan menjemput. Menjadikan sang biru menjadi sang mega. Menghantarkan sang mentari kembali akan peraduannya, menggantikan rembulan yang kan menjelma.

 **-END-**

 **kalo ada yang pernah baca ini, ini bukan plagiat.. karena aku pernah posting ini di facebookku..**

 **thanks for reading..**


End file.
